


Not Alive, Kind Of Alive, Fully Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First you were dead. Then you were a robot. Then you were a fairy. You just have the best life.</p>
<p>Three drabbles about the three main stages of Aradia's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alive, Kind Of Alive, Fully Alive

You were… okay, to say the least. After all, you were dead, how do you describe how you feel when you’re a ghost? What was there to have feelings about anyways? Certainly not Sollux, or Vriska, or Tavros, or Terezi, or anyone to be exact. You guess you could care about them, but why should you? You were all doomed in the end. No happy endings here, folks.

Especially when you all would eventually play Sgrub. Oh, to think of all your friends that would die due to that game. If you still cared about things it would even be saddening to think of how many lives would be lost, but does it really matter though? No, not really. Thoughts on the game and your friends and life itself doesn’t exactly keep your attention. Nothing does. You’re dead.

Once you thought you might miss being alive, when you first ‘woke up’ and realized you were a ghost. You thought you might miss Sollux, or feel sad about how you died, or feel angry at Vriska. You might miss adventuring or being able to feel things, but no. You quickly learned you do not miss those things at all.

You’re dead, and you know there is nothing to care about anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How dare he. How _dare_ he. You never felt such a rage when you morphed yourself with the stupid robot Equius Zahhak made for you. He filled you with _blue blood_. You had hit him, began what you thought was going to be his death, but then you were kissing him because everything told you to and that was that.

You didn’t like talking to him though, lest you go into another vicious rage. Besides, this body was only meant to be used during the game, to help the others get through it, not for pleasure, yours or otherwise.

You did, however, go and give Vriska what she deserved. You were alive again and felt things again and one thing was for sure, you felt such a raw burning hate for her you know it went far past black romance. You used up all your hate on her and then moved on. Being dead taught you a few things, like how to let go… for the most part.

Then you were on the meteor and you knew your time there was ending. It was time for you to leave your horrible robotic body and become truly real again. You gave Sollux one last hug, because you weren’t sure when you would see him again. Even with your hard-wiring, you still felt red for him, and probably always will, even if waterbitch was slowly trying to take him from you.

After that last contact with someone you exploded and never felt better.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You were so happy you could cry. You were so happy you could do… anything! You felt alive and _happy_. As Aradiabot you were alive, sure, but you felt angry all the time, or bored. You were never happy. Now though, now… now you were a god tier fairy who can control time and flits through the dream bubbles with her half-dead half-blind matesprit, and you were perfectly okay with that.

It was sad to see your still-living friends go, and hear of the deaths of some of your other good friends, but it was okay! They were happy in the dreambubbles now, safe from suffering – not to mention it gave you the awesome chance to have a corpse party! Well, with Lord English appearing and all, they weren’t completely safe but it was still okay! Everything was going to be fine, you were sure of it!

It would be a long battle, and you know it would be hard to win but you were positive that with everyone working together you could beat him, and any other foe. You were going to help of course, put your beautiful life at risk, but that was fine! It was for your friends, and if anything was more important to you than your life, it was your friends. You were going to do everything in your power to make sure the rest of you and yourself live on… 

…and of course you would do it with a smile!

**Author's Note:**

> I never realized until I wrote this that 1.) I love calling Feferi waterbitch, and 2.) that I have a headcanon that Aradiabot was jealous of Feferi. Huh.


End file.
